Rapunzel
|image = Image:Rapunzelfall.png |imagewidth = 300 |caption = "I want to see the world. And not just from my window!" |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Blondie, 'Punzel, Rapz |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 18 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = The Temple |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Tangled |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = http://hair_fu.livejournal.com |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Katu }} WIP Canon Information Background: Once upon a time in a faraway and remarkably familiar kingdom, a queen was about to give birth to a princess. Now, the queen was very sick and needed a miracle-- the king sent his men and the people of his kingdom to find one. And, fortunately, find one they did. A magic flower, grown from a single drop of liquid sunlight, was made into a potion for the queen to drink that saved her life-- and she gave birth to a beautiful little girl with gorgeous golden hair. Protip: It's Rapunzel. What no one knew was that Rapunzel's hair had magic powers-- well, no one, except for an evil old woman named Mother Gothel, who had been using the flower's magic to keep herself young. She stole away into the castle in an attempt to use the girl's hair and ended up stealing the girl instead. So, for 18 long years, Rapunzel has been locked away in a high tower with only her "mother" and her pet chameleon, Pascal, for company. She's been content enough with that for most of her life, but she can't help but want more. She knows, instinctively, there should be something more she can do with her life, but... well, what can you do. 70 feet of hair, giant tower, and an over-protective mother who insists your gift must be protected. Really, that's about it. That's all she's done-- well, until yesterday. Yesterday, a man named Flynn stole away into her tower in an attempt to hide from a particularly persistent horse from the King's guard. Being fairly cautious and of sound mind, in an attempt to make friends protect herself, she smacked him in the back of the head with a frying pan. And twice more for good measure. In any case, she got Flynn Rider to escort her to the Kingdom so she could see the lanterns up close and personal. She had the best bargaining chip she possibly could-- a crown that Flynn had stolen and wanted back. He had no choice-- either escort her to the kingdom, trick her into giving him the crown, oooor never become ridiculously wealthy. Over the course of two days, Rapunzel and Flynn sort of kind of fall for each other, and they make it-- after crazy adventures involving a swordfighting horse and a frying pan-- to the kingdom to see the lanterns. Sitting out in their little boat, waiting for the lights to appear, Rapunzel admitted to Flynn that she was terrified, unsure of what would come after if it wasn't-- or was-- everything she'd ever hoped it could be. Flynn told her that, well, after that... she could find a new dream. She just never thought she would be finding it at Vertiline. Abilities/Powers: Rapunzel has magic hair that glows when she sings! She also has 70 feet of it, and tends to use it as a rope, and can swing around on it, wrap stuff in it-- it's very strong, and doesn't seem to break. Also, IT HEALS PEOPLE, YAY. She sings a certain healing incantation that makes it glow and allows it to heal people-- "healing" here having a broad definition including "keeping people young for hundreds of years." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBHpWH1Qptg The incantation goes like this: Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine... make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates' design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine... what once was mine. And whatever her hair is touching is healed! Poof. Magic. However, if anyone should cut her hair, it will turn brown to the roots and lose all its power. Oh, also, she has a knack for painting, a love of cooking and a bunch of other really general interests. And she sews! Strength: Weakness: Personality: Rapunzel is sunshine personified. Sweet, bubbly and goofy, she's free-spirited and strong-willed. She's competent for the most part, and smart enough to know when she's in a bit over her head. She has a ridiculously large heart and can light up a room without needing to make her hair glow. She makes friends quickly, given an opportunity-- and she loves having friends, especially considering how long she's been mostly alone. She is adaptable, to some extent, but very sheltered-- she's been lied to her entire life by Gothel, and she believed a lot of what she was told. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eftKKjVo6Y8 Gothel has an entire song dedicated to telling her how awful everything is beyond Rapunzel's window. By the time she reaches Vertiline, she's dispelled a lot of those myths, and she's happy to find that Gothel was wrong in almost every way. However, on the flipside, Rapunzel can be overly self-conscious and very insecure. It's a rare day in the kingdom when Rapunzel is ever truly angry. She's definitely gullible and naive, just like Gothel says, and she can spook easily when faced with something she's completely unfamiliar with. She's a bit paranoid, but that's mostly thanks to Gothel's coddling. Extra: Songs Rapunzel sings in in Tangled: When Will My Life Begin When Will My Life Begin (Reprise 2) I've Got a Dream I See the Light Aaaand the Healing Incantation. Vertiline Deaths: Punishments: Relationships Canon: Flynn Rider: She sooooort of might be in love with this guy. Just saying. Originally bribed into being her guide, over the two days they've known each other, she's fallen for him. However, due to Mother Gothel's warnings and insults, she's not as confident as she was that he cares for her the same way. No matter what, though, she's glad to have him as a friend, not just as an ally/caretaker. Vertiline: Hiccup Jim Hawkins Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Tangled